Detention
by xStayWithMe
Summary: Eli lands Clare in detention. ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the epicness that is Degrassi. I only have my stories._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe you got me detention!"

"You didn't seem to mind so much when we were making out."

"You said we weren't going to get caught!"

"Mr. Goldsworthy. Ms. Edwards. Something wrong?" Mr. Burroughs raised his eyebrows at us as he approached us.

I smiled meekly up at him.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Burroughs," Eli said smoothly.

Mr. Burroughs narrowed his eyes at us and addressed the five us who were in detention. "Either do your work or stay quiet."

I shot a look at Eli, who was sitting to my right. He merely smirked in response.

Ugh. I couldn't believe he had gotten me detention. Granted, it wasn't _entirely _his fault. Eli had been a little too overly affectionate today, driving the both of us slowly insane. In fact, it was today, more than any other day that we had shared some stolen kisses. As we were walking out of the cafeteria though, we rounded a corner when Eli took me by surprise, dragging me into an empty classroom with the lights off.

"What are you - ?"

"Shh," he put a finger to my lips. "We only have a few minutes."

His lips then replaced his finger, shaping perfectly to mine. All my previous thoughts when out the window as he parted my lips efficiently and plunged his tongue into my mouth. One of his arms went around my waist while his left hand worked its way up my back slowly.

He pulled back slightly after a moment; I could still see his piercing green eyes in the darkness. Then, he lowered his head and began planting hot, wet kisses down my neck.

I craned my neck upwards, allowing him more access.

"Mmm," I moaned as Eli continued to leave a trail of burning kisses across my collarbone.

I felt him smirk. "You're going to have to be a little quieter, Clare."

I dug my fingers into his hair in response.

I suppressed another moan as his cool tongue darted out and slid across my neckline. He pressed me tighter against the wall as he continued to suck downwards.

_Riiiing. _

My eyes slammed open and I jumped, pushing his arms away from me. "That was the one minute bell. Crap, we're going to be late. We're going to get caught!"

Eli raised his eyebrows at me. "Relax. We are not going to get caught." He grabbed my hand and began yanking me towards the door. He waited for the last minute scramblers to get to class before pulling the door open and dragging me behind him.

I squeezed his hand tightly, my heart pounding, as we made our way down the hallway to English class. I spotted our classroom, and breathed a sigh of relief. We might even make it on time.

_Riiiing._

The bell for class rang and I groaned as Eli pulled me along faster.

"Late for class, Mr. Goldsworthy?" Mr. Simpson stepped around the corner and gave us a stern look as he spotted us. "And Clare?" He seemed slightly surprised to see me with Eli.

"Only by a few seconds," Eli responded. "Look, we're right here. Might as well just let us go in now."

"And ignoring the PDA rule now, are we?"

Eli dropped my hand and my face burned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Simpson," I said. "It won't happen again."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you two a detention for breaking the rules."

My mouth dropped open. No, he couldn't. "Detention?" My voice sounded small.

"Sir, it was my fault. I made Clare late," Eli piped up.

Mr. Simpson's face softened as he looked at me. "I'm sorry, Clare. But I can't make exceptions for anyone. You're both going to have to serve detentions for being tardy and breaking the PDA rule."

"But - " I stammered.

He pulled open the door to our English classroom. "Now get to class."

My face burned as I followed Eli inside, trying to ignore the stares Ms. Dawes and everyone else gave us.

* * *

And now, I was sitting in my very first detention.

Sighing, I pulled out my English notebook. _Might as well get started on my outline while I'm here, _I thought to myself. I managed to write a paragraph before glancing over at Eli.

He was simply staring at me, a smirk planted across his face.

"What are you staring at?" I whispered.

He merely shook his head, and held up a finger to his lips to shush me.

I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention back to my assignment. He was so infuriating sometimes.

After working for a little bit longer, I began to tap my pencil impatiently against the desk. Only ten more minutes, and then I was out of here. Mom must be wondering where I am right now.

A crumpled piece of paper landed on my desk. I shot Eli a look out of the corner of my eye, but he was busy doodling.

I smoothed the paper out and read the note:

_Want to go to The Dot after this?_

I furiously wrote my response: _No. I think you should take me home right after this, considering my mother is probably wondering where I am. _I carefully looked at Mr. Burroughs, who was immersed in his book, before throwing the note back onto his desk.

A minute later, the crumpled piece of paper hit me in the head. I turned to glare at him.

He was stifling a laugh as he mouthed, "Sorry," to me.

Irked, I reached down and grabbed the note off the floor. I read his response. _What if I don't want to take you home?_

Rolling my eyes, I scribbled down an answer. _Then you can explain to my mom how I got detention because of you and how you kidnapped me afterwards. _I threw the paper at him, making sure it hit him in the head.

A second later, he wrote back. _That might be a tough one to explain._

_You think?_

_If she's anything like you, I'm sure she'll forgive us. _I could almost hear his smirk in his response.

_Yeah? "Sorry I'm late, Mom. I was just in my first detention ever due to Eli dragging me off to an empty classroom for a make out session."_

_…Yeah, let's leave the make out session part out. Even if it was hot. I don't need another reason for your mom to hate me._

The piece of paper disappeared from under my fingers. "Passing notes?" Mr. Burroughs loomed over my desk, his glasses slipping down his nose.

_Oh please no. _I automatically reached up to take it back from him, but he held it out of my reach. "There's no note passing in detention."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Burroughs," I stammered, praying he wouldn't read it.

He began to open the note.

"Er, Mr. Burroughs," Eli piped up, and the teacher slowly turned to face him. "It's not Clare's fault. I passed her the note first."

"That may be, Mr. Goldsworthy, but that doesn't mean…" his voice trailed off as he read the note.

I closed my eyes, feeling the blush creeping up my neck and cheeks.

Mr. Burroughs cleared his throat, and crinkled the note back up, tossing it into a trash can on his way back to his desk.

"I think you two will have to serve another detention for this after school tomorrow." He smiled at us somewhat evilly as he resumed his spot at his desk.

* * *

Eli tried to hold my hand as we walked out of the building after detention, but I swatted his hand away.

"Come on Clare, it's after hours. No PDA rules."

"I _can't_ believe you got me another detention!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Thoughts? Please review and let me know if I kept them in character. I'm enjoying writing these EClare oneshots, so if you guys have any ideas for some, please let me know :)_


End file.
